$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ 2\end{array}\right]$